Assault
by Galfridus
Summary: Meliodas is in an extremely bad mood. Enough to go into assault mode, and there are no enemies in sight. He needs a good fight. His younger brother and brethren oblige. Spoilers through to Chapter 232.


Hi. This is my first fan fiction, so please spare me feedback if you can. I'm keen to improve. Character names are spelled as in the UK- release version of the Manga.

* * *

Meliodas stormed out of the throne room, not even trying to keep his rapidly building fury in check. The Demon King was impossible. An alliance with the vampires? For fuck's sake! Apart from the humans they were the most pathetic creatures in all of Britannia, and at least the humans were entertaining. They screamed nicely anyway. And he, Meliodas, Leader of the elite Ten Commandments, had to go and start the negotiations?

Recognising the look in the Crown Prince's eyes and the swirling darkness pulsing all over his forehead, courtiers and servants scattered before him. Meliodas strode through the castle, blasting everyone and everything out of his way. Black tendrils whirled furiously around him, and as his chest expanded the clothes he wore tore apart. Meliodas quickly replaced the lost garments with darkness, fashioning a high-collared cloak which rustled out from his back. Strings of the black substance snaked down the front of his shoulders to cover his pelvis and legs, leaving his muscular torso free from restriction. The darkness stretched out over his feet, protecting the soles before finishing up in vicious spikes.

He needed to fight someone. Badly. Meliodas adjusted the enormous weapon slung over his right shoulder and darkness covered the blade before it slid down to circle his lower arms in wrist guards. Transformation complete, he hurled himself towards the training grounds.

Most of the Ten Commandments were away on a mission, but Galland, Monspeet and Derieri were there, putting the demon army through its paces. Seeing their Commander, they shrank back instinctively, before an unspoken agreement passed between them. There was only one thing that would help their leader when he was in this state.

Galland was first in. Meliodas sneered, cruel satisfaction flicking through his jet black eyes. Galland was always rushing into fights he had no business attempting. This would teach the impudent fool a sharp lesson. Meliodas squared up as the tall, gangling demon approached, full body armour clanking as he stalked forward. What a pity Galland insisted on wearing that mask of a helmet. It would have been thrilling to see the fear in his eyes.

Galland struck first, thrusting himself into the air and reigning down blow after blow with his long spear, the force enough to tear up the ground. Meliodas stood without moving as dust flew all around him, holding his own weapon up to deflect the blows. Bored, he thrust his huge sword upwards savagely and Galland, armour crumpled, fell back with a snarl.

Taking advantage of Galland's posturing, Derieri had called a nearby red demon over towards her, the creature obeying unwillingly. Derieri wasted no time, repeatedly kicking and punching the foot soldier, counting the blows as they fell. Each one landed with more force than the last and when she got to 28 the red demon exploded, covering the surroundings with gore. She moved on to a massive Albion, using the claw of darkness which covered her dominant left hand to smack it ferociously. It took another 19 blows before the Albion too gave way, falling dramatically down to the ground. She then ran at Meliodas, her lithe, practically bare body glistening with exertion, ready to spring.

Meliodas smirked. Combo Star, an interesting move but not without weakness he considered as, quicker than thought, he sped behind Derieri and smacked her down into red demon entrails. She shouted up in disgust, more upset by the intestines clinging to her hair than her reset combo. She allowed her darkness to cover her, and it started to cleanse the slick pulp away.

Galland was peeved. One blow? He was better than this. "Critical Over", he snarled and he felt new strength rush through his limbs as spikes rose all over his armour. Monspeet looked on, his habitual haughty expression in place. Why Galland had not gone in with that first he had no idea. Did he really think he could beat their leader in this state without using magic? Monspeet sighed, moving over to Derieri and tenderly helping her clean the mess from her limbs.

Galland jabbed his spear, this time landing a blow on his leader with tremendous force. Meliodas fell back, his darkness protecting him from serious harm but still feeling discomfort. Now this was more like it! Meliodas ran, a vicious smile turning up one corner of his mouth before he practically flew into Galland, pummelling him relentlessly. But what Galland lacked in strategy he made up for in endurance, and he returned the attacks blow for blow.

Monspeet decided that now was the time to risk intervention. He only had one shot at this. Taking care to avoid discovery, he sprung up onto one of the castle balconies. Overlooking the two combatants, he prepared to pour every single drop of his magic into his attack. No point in not going all out. His proud, high-cheekboned face was etched with intense concentration as checked his timing so as to sneak in the attack. It wouldn't do him any good if this was returned. "Ashen Dragon", he murmured and a gargantuan flame with the head of a monster shot towards Meliodas. Before it could land, the prince of evil looked up, his smile ecstatic with wicked delight as he sang out, "Full Counter", and the attack shot back towards Monspeet, twice as fierce as before.

Monspeet cursed, then felt himself pulled into the air as his cloak flapped around him, just before the flaming beast hurtled into the castle. Debris flew everywhere as Derieri carried him back to the ground, her black wings sliding away as they landed. "You're welcome", she said, bashing her fists again and again into another red demon, raising her power before rushing to Galland's assistance. Monspeet sighed. This wasn't really his thing, but with his magic spent he had no choice. He picked up a sword from the nearby racks, and ran into the fray.

Meliodas hadn't enjoyed himself this much for a while. These three were giving him something to do, he thought as he felt Derieri land a mighty blow on his chest. He whirled around, catapulting himself up into the air before smashing with force into the demon's snub nose. Landing lightly, the spikes on his feet giving him traction, he twisted and kicked Derieri's chin upwards, knocking her straight into Galland and sending them both to the floor.

Grinning, Meliodas spun on his heels and sliced his blade quickly through Monspeet's sword arm, disarming the coming attack. The taller demon shot his leader a look of pure loathing, the thin lines of his moustache quivering with fury. He glanced at Derieri, checking she was still breathing as tendrils shot out to pull his lost appendage up to him, smoothing over the join to repair skin, tissue and bone. Meliodas pressed his advantage, slashing down to bury his blade deep in Monspeet's shoulder. The latter fell to his knees with the force of the blow. They were done. In one jerking movement, Meliodas yanked his sword out of The Commandment of Reticence, raising it for the kill.

Before he could strike, another figure flew in front of him and Meliodas grinned in anticipation. The cavalry had arrived. Zeldris snapped back his wings and drew his curved sword from the scabbard wrapped round his trim waist, covering it with black flames as he charged. The spark in dark-haired boy's raven eyes and his lopsided smile gave away his enjoyment. His skill was expert, and the pair lunged and parried repeatedly, Zeldris sensibly eschewing his magic to avoid the risk of Full Counter. Zeldris shook his head slightly, not regretting his early, some said stubborn, decision to push his power in other directions. Full Counter was his brother's move and he would not lower himself to Estarossa's level by copying it.

Meliodas smiled, he had taught Zeldris well, but fun as this was he was ready to end it. "One Thousand Divine Cuts", he growled and surged on Zeldris, preparing to strike.

Zeldris stood perfectly still, his metal-clad arms by his sides, eyes locked with the whirlwind of wrath rushing towards him. He waited until Meliodas was within an inch of striking him before saying, "I've sorted it out. It's agreed that I will go to Edinburgh in your place".

Meliodas stopped short, the markings on his face shrinking slightly underneath the blond mess of his hair. "Why didn't you come to me first, instead of going berserk?", Zeldris asked, and Meliodas laughed with genuine amusement. "How did you manage it?" he enquired as he slung his weapon over his shoulder and Zeldris chuckled. "I just told him you were terrible at diplomacy. You'd only have gone and seduced the vampire princess or something".

Laughing, the brothers walked back to the castle, and Galland, Derieri, and Monspeet, relieved that the tantrum was over, went back to training the army.


End file.
